The Slivermoon Diner
by Dbookworm96
Summary: All muggle story so far. Follow Hermione Granger as she goes on a journey to discover her true identity


**Author's Note: I've made some minor changes in relationships just for the sake of the story. I do not own any of the characters.**

Prologue: Strange Awakenings

The brown-haired girl was confused. Not only did she look like she had been through hell and back, but she had absolutely no idea where she was. She had woken up in a deserted warehouse only two hours earlier, only she later realized that it was not deserted at all. There had been a few men but she had immediately fought them off. This perhaps was the thing which scared her the most. Who were those men and why was she with them? Her biggest question of all was who was she? She had been able to fight off those men with absolutely no problem and she knew that if need be she could have been able to kill them without any uncertainty. As she continued to stumble through the unfamiliar forest she tried to figure out her past, this however increased her headaches. There was one strong memory which haunted her. The boy with black hair was oddly familiar; he stood tall and had the feeling of power around him. She knew if she got to him she would have all her answers.

After what felt like hours of walking she had ended up in front of a small diner just on the outskirts of the nearby town. She walked up the small steps to the front doors and walked in. she noticed that there was only two customer and about two waitresses. The cook in the back was shouting orders to the girl at the cash register. The man in the black suit looked up at her and then looked away. Racking her brains trying to figure out if she had ever seen him before, she took a seat at the smallest booth. "Can I take your order miss?" The girl looked up and the waitress, who was much older than her, gasped however she quickly got herself together and looked at the girl expectantly. "Do I know you?" she asked. The waitress vigorously shook her head, "No idea what you're talkin' 'bout. This the first time I've seen you here." "Oh I thought perhaps…never mind. I'll just have your cheapest." The waitress nodded and then left.

The girl watched as she went to the back and whispered something in the ear of the cook, and then they both turned to look at her. The girl at the table glared at them knowing that something was up and they were deliberately ignoring her. She got up from her booth and then walked towards the counter and took a seat right next to the cash register. The waitress placed a glass of juice along with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front the girl and then spoke, "Don't worry about it Hermione. It's on the house." The girl looked up at the name, "You lied to me. You told me you didn't know me?" The waitress smiled sadly, "I had been warned not to say anything, but then I thought to myself _fuck it_. Hermione you probably don't remember me but we were pretty close. You basically grew up in this very café; I was only in college at the time. I remember of course, you were always in here with that cute friend of yours, the redhead. I've never seen the two of you apart." The waitress stopped as though reminiscing to her younger times.

"Who are you talking about? What cute friend?" The waitress looked at Hermione, her eyes full of sadness, "I'm sorry I can't say anything else or they'll kill me." Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and then got up. "I'm sorry I bothered you." With those words she left the diner. She looked around the empty street trying to figure out which way to go however she felt more lost now than before. "Hermione!" Penny turned around and found herself face to face with a brown-haired boy. He ran towards her, his brown eyes, much like Hermione's, were shining bright. He engulfed her in his arms and now had tears in his eyes. "It's been two years! Ron, Harry and I have gone crazy looking for you. We were so worried. Where have you been?" Hermione pushed the boy away, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you." She looked at his face which was now screwed up in sadness. "It's not just you," she said quickly, "Just a few minutes ago I didn't even know my own name." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment and then his face was full of understanding, "Oh my god. They didn't…well why else wouldn't she remember. Harry is going to be so mad." He looked at Hermione, "You need to come with me. I know someone who can maybe help you." Hermione didn't know why she believed this boy, perhaps it was the ways his eyes looked when he first saw her, but she followed him nonetheless. "I'm Neville, by the way, your twin brother."

* * *

**End Note: This is just a prologue (sort of) so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. I would love any type of criticism **


End file.
